malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadhouse Landing/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Trade Paperback ( ISBN 978-0-7653-7947-4 ). Other print/electronic editions may vary. The New Arrivals *'Wu', A mysterious mage *'Dancer', A notorious assassin The Napans *'Lady Sureth', Exiled noblewoman of Nap *'Cartheron', An ex-flank admiral *'Urko', An ex-captain *'Hawl', A mage of Ruse *'Grinner', Lady Sureth's bodyguard *'Choss', An ex-captain *'Tocaras', An archer *'Amiss', A sailor *'Shrift', A swordswoman Of Malaz Island *'Mock', Ruler of Malaz, admiral, and marquis *'Tattersail', A mage of Malaz *'Viv', A serving girl *'Nedurian', A retired mage *'Obo', A wizard of Malaz *'Agayla', A sorceress of Malaz *'Hess', A Malazan captain *'Guran', A Malazan captain *'Renish', A Malazan captain *'Dujek', A marine *'Jack', A marine Of Kartool *'Tallow', The Holy Invigilator of D'rek *'Ithell', The Demidrek (a high priest) *'Salleen', A high-ranking priestess *'Tayschrenn', A high-ranking priest *'Silla Leansath', A priestess *'Koarsden Taneth', A priest *'Feneresh', A priest Others *'Dassem Ultor', The Mortal Sword of Hood *'Nara', A follower of Dassem *'Lars Jindrift', An adventurer *'Tarel', Newly installed king of Nap *'Koreth', A Napan admiral *'Clementh', A Napan officer *'Horst Grethall', A caravan-master *'Shear', A masked caravan guard *'Geffen', A Malazan crime boss *'Koro', A winged inhabitant of Shadow |-|Complete A-Z= A *'Agayla', a sorceress of Malaz Island *''Amaron, a Napan Councillor *'Amiss, a Napan sailor B *''Beru, 'Lord of Storms' *Bezil, a Captain of the ''"Honest Avarice" *''Burn'', the 'Sleeping Goddess', aka the 'Lady of the Earth' C *Cartheron Crust, aka 'Crust', an exiled Napan ex-flank admiral *Choss, an exiled Napan ex-captain in Malaz City *Clementh, a Napan officer D *Dancer, a notorious assassin, a new arrival in Malaz City *Dassem Ultor, the 'Mortal Sword of Hood' in Li Heng *''Demon, a Nacht *D'rek'', the 'Worm of Autumn', aka the 'Worm' *Dujek, a Malazan marine E * ( Enchantress : see T'riss ) F *Feneresh, a priest of Kartool G *Geffen, aka 'Gef', a Malazan crime boss *''Grace, Captain of the ''"Striker" *''Griff, the steersman of the ''"Honest Avarice" *Grinner, an exiled Napan bodyguard of Lady Sureth in Malaz City *Guran, a Malazan captain H *Hawl, an exiled Napan mage of Ruse *Hess, a Malazan captain *''Ho, a Li Heng city mage *Hood'', the 'God of Death', aka 'Grey God', 'Dark Taker' and 'Grey Walker' *Horst Grethall, a caravan-master I *Ithell, the Demidrek (a high priest) of Kartool J *Jack, a Malazan marine *''Jadeen, a powerful Kanese mage, a past foe of ''Nedurian *''Brother Jaim, a young devotee of ''Hood in Li Heng * ( Jay : see Tattersail ) *''Jhess'', aka the 'Weaver', the 'Queen of Weaving' K *Koarsden Taneth, a priest of D'rek in Kartool *Koreth, a Napan admiral *Koro, a winged inhabitant of the Shadow Realm L *Lars Jindrift, an adventurer *''Lee, a lieutenant of ''Geffen M *''Mara, a Li Heng city mage *Messinath of Purge'', a priestess of T'riss in Kartool *Mock, ruler of Malaz Island, admiral, and marquis N *Nara, a follower of Dassem Ultor in Li Heng *Nedurian, aka 'Ned', a retired mage of Malaz Island O *Obo, a wizard of Malaz Island *''Oponn, aka the 'Twins' - the 'Lad' ("push"/bad luck) and 'Lady' ("pull"/good luck) of chance *Orwen, first mate of the ''"Honest Aravice" P *''Patch, Captain of the ''"Tempest" *''Poliel, 'Mistress of Pestilence and Disease' * ( ''Protectress : see Shalmanat ) Q * ( Queen of Dreams : see T'riss ) R *Renish, a Malazan captain *''Renn, a friend of ''Nedurian in Malaz City *''Reuthen, a priest of ''D'rek in Kartool S * ( Sail : see Tattersail ) *Salleen, a high-ranking priestess of D'rek in Kartool *''Shalmanat'', 'Protectress of Li Heng' *Shear, a masked caravan guard *Shrift, a Napan swordswoman *Silla Leansath, a priestess of Kartool *Lady Sureth, an exiled Napan noblewoman *''Surly'', a Napan serving woman in Malaz City T *Tallow, the Holy Invigilator of D'rek in Kartool *Tarel, the newly installed king of the Napan Isles *Tattersail, aka 'Sail' or 'Jay', a mage of Malaz Island *Tayschrenn, aka 'Tay', a high-ranking priest of D'rek in Kartool *Tocaras, a Napan archer *''Torreth, Captain of the ''"Bright Spear" *''T'riss, known as the 'Enchantress' and the 'Queen of Dreams' * ( ''Twins : see Oponn ) U *Urko Crust, an exiled Napan ex-captain in Malaz City V *Viv, a serving girl of Malaz Island W *Wu''', a mysterious mage, a new arrival in Malaz City Notes and references Category:Deadhouse Landing Category:Dramatis Personae